1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to built-in self-testing of memories.
2. Related Art
It has become common for integrated circuits with memories to have built-in self-test (BIST) logic to test memories. As both the number of memories and the total amount of memory on integrated circuits are increasing, the BIST has become increasingly important. The BIST itself can occupy a large amount of area on the integrated circuit that directly affects the cost of the integrated circuit. At the same time, it is important that the testing itself be effective. Of course it is important that the memories on the integrated circuit meet certain specifications, but it is also useful to identify the particular bits that are failing within a word. This is necessary in determining if redundancy can be implemented and is also useful for evaluating a design or process for future designs and processes.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in BIST of memories.